


Apologies

by Koffee



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Arguing, Drunkenness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 08:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3020858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koffee/pseuds/Koffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick does not know how to deal with blistering arguments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apologies

The inside of the flower shop smelled sweet, but not pungent like the Lysol spray Dick likes to use when there is a surprise visit from one of the family members and he doesn’t have time to do any cleaning. The lights were bright, uncomfortably bright to the point where Jason actually felt the need to put on his sunglasses because he was not ready to be blind. However, despite the need to put on his sunglasses he did not simply to avoid being ‘that guy who wears sunglasses and eleven o'clock at night’. Maybe the night attributed to the unnecessary brightness of the flower shop.

The reason Jason was stuck in a flower shop at an hour till midnight was because he had gotten into a fight with Dick. The flower shop itself was not punishment for the fight, but rather, Jason felt the need to make up for what he did. It was quite a violent argument, one of their worse ones, and they had their fair share of fights. Lots of fights. The explosive ones were the ones that made both of them worry about how long they could keep up the relationship without destroying each other. This recent fight, the one which led to Jason currently standing in a flower shop, was actually more horrific than the others because this time he left. It was not the, “I’m going to step out for a few hours to cool down,” type of leaving but the, “I’m fucking out of here, and fuck you, I’m leaving!”. Not to mention he threw a toaster at Dick which bashed him on the side of his forehead.

Jason should have known better than to leave, especially when he got Dick so emotionally stressed out he couldn’t even dodge a flying toaster. Dick had all sorts of things been thrown at him before, things that were far more deadly than a damn kitchen appliance. Jason should have stayed and calmed down as soon as the toaster made contact because something was obviously wrong.

A few hours after he had stormed out, Jason realized he was wrong for over reacting. He wanted nothing more in the world than to go home and fall asleep in Dick’s arms. But he screwed up, and now he had to fix it and he hoped those arms would still take him.

Jason had been wondering around the flower shop for about half an hour, and that was enough to get him to start sneezing. Flowers made Jason sneeze. Lysol spray made Jason sneeze. He was allergic to something in the shop, but he needed to get Dick his flowers. Ignoring his discomfort, he continued to look around for something but the only problem was that there was to many somethings to choose from and he did not really know where to start.

He kind of wanted to ask for assistance, but he could hear the sound of a an angry bride complaining about how her roses were the wrong color and she wanted both a full refund and a new set of flowers because the shop ruined her day. Jason wanted to sneeze on her for being rude, and for freaking out the employees because she was not the only person in the fucking store that needed help.

“Excuse me, sir?” a tall woman with long black hair and a green apron approached him. She handed him some tissues and asked, “May I help you?”  
“Thanks.” Jason took the tissue and blew his nose for a few seconds, “Yeah. I could use some help.”

“So what kind of event are you shopping for tonight?” she asked.

“I got in fight with --” Jason dug his face into the tissue to sneeze, “euhhh...my um,” he looked down at his tissue then up at the girl, “My boyfriend.” another sneeze. “And I need to apologize.”

The woman smiled warmly. Jason wasn’t sure if she picked up on his nervousness of calling Dick his boyfriend out loud or if she was trying her best to ignore his constant sneezing. “Did you know in Victorian times each flower represented either a moral value or some sort of status between to people in a relationship.”

“Yeah, but I don’t know them all.”  
“Neither do I,” the employee admitted, “But I can help you out.”

“Thanks.”

From the pocket of her apron, the woman pulled out a small notebook and pen, “Can you tell me about him?”

Jason smiled to himself, briefly forgetting the mucus spilling out of his nose. There was so much he could tell her about Dick that she was going to need a million of those little notebooks if he was going to tell her everything. He decided to start on what he liked best.

“He’s the first person I ever fell in love with, the first person I ever laid with for the sake of love,” he admitted, “He may not think it, but I think he’s elegant and I love to watch him work out. He moves so effortlessly, and flawlessly. He’s strong, we’ll fight sometimes and he lets me win. I know he does, because that’s just the guy he is, and I love him.”  
“He must be lucky.”

“Nah, I’ll be lucky if he’ll take me back.”  
“I think he will.” the woman hoped. “Do you have a specific budget, any monetary limitations?”  
“No, I’ll spend as much as I need too.”

The woman built Jason a gorgeous bouquet of pink roses, jasmine, lilacs, and blue anemone. Since Jason was so miserable from being allergic to all the flowers, the woman decided to give him a free teddy bear. He earned it.

The closer he got to the apartment, the more nervous he became. He knew he acted poorly, and he knew Dick might not even let him back into the apartment. What if Dick was tired of him, tired of his explosive personality? His crude words? His recklessness? What if Dick was tired? What if Dick deserved better?  
With a shaky hand Jason knocked on the door. No answer. He knocked a few more times. No answer. Something was wrong. Jason fumbled around inside his pocket for the apartment key, his hands were shaking so bad it took him a few tries to get the key in the hole. Once the key was in, he pushed open the door calling, “Dick? Sweetheart? Are you okay?”

There was no answer, but he could hear whimpering. Jason walked through the kitchen, careful to not slip on the blood and trip on the toaster. He set the flowers on the table, and sat the bear down on a chair. Jason made his way back through the kitchen and toward the the crying sounds. He sneezed a few times, but he was not anywhere as uncomfortable as he was in the flower shop. Instead, he was a different kind of uncomfortable. An I-Fucked-Up, uncomfortable.

Jason followed the droplets of blood and the beer cans. Dick wasn’t someone that drank a lot, or at least not as much as Jason did anyway. It was dangerous when Dick drank, because when he did do it, he would binge. Dick drinking also meant that he was trying to numb himself, which is also bad. Dick was the kind of guy that wasn’t too afraid of feeling or showing his emotions. When he didn’t want to feel, he drank -- a lot.

Dick was laying on the couch, whimpering and crying.

“Did you drink all my beer?” Jason asked, in a voice he only used for situations like this. It was softer than usual, less loud and more level.

“Noo…” Dick hid his face in a pillow.

“Sure looks like you did.” Jason made his way to the couch, sitting on the edge of it. He began to rub Dick’s shoulders, and massage his back. Dick had blood stains on his shirt from the gash in his forehead. Dried flecks of blood had crusted over on the side of his face, it was obvious he didn’t even try to clean it.

“Th’elle ‘er uoo doin ere?” Dick slurred, attempting to argue with Jason but in his condition there was no way he could argue with anyone.

“Richard, I live here.”

“Yooooou haaaaaate meeeeeee.” Dick let out a sob, crying hard.

Jason hated seeing Dick like that, it wasn’t the first time. It also wasn’t the first time he caused it either. It stung, hearing those words. Hearing that Dick thinks he hates him made his heart feel off. It made him want to join Dick in his act of self destruction but only one of them was allowed a breakdown at a time. If they both did, and there was no one one to save them, it would end in disaster.

“I don’t hate you,” Jason whispered, “You know I love --”

Before Jason could finish his sentence, Dick suddenly began heaving and vomiting on the carpet. Jason shot back up on his feet, “Shit.” he swore and tugged at Dick’s shirt in an attempt to get him to stand up.“C’mon, hold it. Fucking bathroom, lets go.”

Dick didn’t exactly make it to the toilet, he couldn’t really hold it, he wasn’t in control of himself. Jason did not even think to scold Dick for getting vomit on him, all he said was, “It’s okay,” and continued to guide him to the toilet.

Once Dick was securely vomiting over the toilet, Jason threw off his soiled shirt and tossed it in the bathtub to deal with later. His priority was with his boyfriend and was a prepared to do whatever necessary to comfort him. Gently, Jason ran his fingers through Dick’s hair, trying to both soothe him and keep his hair from getting splashed on. Jason refused to leave Dick’s side, and he continued to stay with him even after he stopped vomited and resumed crying. After a few quiet moments, Dick suddenly stood up.

“You shouldn’t --”

Dick managed to walk a few steps before collapsing, he curled up into a ball and started crying again. Jason swore, “Fucking bitch don’t…” he knelt down and sat Dick up against the bathroom wall. It was then he decided to clean up Dick’s head wound, “Let’s clean that shit up before it gets nasty.”

Jason grabbed a small towel and ran it under some warm water for a few seconds. He then knelt back down in front of Dick and began gently patting the towel over his face. He tried to clean up the flakes of blood and the wound itself.

“Richard, you need to calm the fuck down.”

“Yooou leff me.”

“But I came back.” Jason tapped some gauze over the wound, finally covering it.

Dick stared and the look in his eyes made Jason want to cry. He wanted to wrap his arms around Dick and tell him how sorry he was. His eyes had lost their vibrancy, they were weak and tired. However, he knew Dick would feed off that emotion, and right now, he needed to keep him as calm as possible. He hated seeing Dick so...gone.

Jason didn’t have to wrap his arms around Dick, because Dick did, “Doonleeeve.” it wasn’t a tight embrace, but a rather flappy one and desperate one.

“I wont sweetheart, I wont.”

Carefully, Jason lifted Dick up from the bathroom floor and carried him into their room. He walked slowly, the last thing he wanted was another episode of vomit. Once they got to the bedroom laid Dick down on the sheets of their bed, but Dick refused to let go of his hand.

“You need to get the fuck to sleep right fucking now or I’m calling Alfred.” Jason threatened, but then said in a softer tone he reassured. “I’ll be right here when you wake up.”

“Promise?”  
“Hell yeah, I’ll be right here. I’m not going anywhere.”  
It was the truth. Jason was not planning on going anywhere. The last thing he wanted was for Dick to start choking or stop breathing because he had too much alcohol. Jason’s eyes stung from his trip to the flower shop, and from trying to control himself from crying alongside Dick and making the situation worse. Regardless of how his eyes felt, he was going to stay awake until Dick wakes up. Nothing was going to happen on his watch.

 

***

 

Dick woke up the next morning with a pounding headache. He moaned as he opened his eyes, the room to bright for him and making the headache worse. He tried to remember what happened, or why he was in bed. The last thing he remembered was being hit in the head with a toaster and not doing anything about it.

Dick sat up, feeling a little nauseated from his headache. He noticed Jason laying next to him on the bed, his arms were crossed and he didn’t have a shirt on.

“Good morning, princess.” Jason yawned, his eyes swollen and bloodshot. “Is it my turn to sleep?”  
“You were awake all night?”  
“Yea, didn’t want you to drown in your own fluids.” Jason rolled on his side and closed his eyes. “Wake me up in…”  
Dick wasn’t sure what Jason meant by drown in his fluids, so he ignored it and hopped off the bed. His legs were surprisingly wobbly, it was startling to not be in control of his body when he usually is. At first he attributed his loss of equilibrium to his massive headache, that was, however, until he entered the hallway and was welcomed by the sour stench of vomit.

Bit by bit his hazed memories from the night before began to pop up. Dick opened door to the hallway closet, it was where they stored their cleaning supplies. He needed to do something to keep his mind off the embarrassment of the previous night and distract himself from his headache. As he scrubbed the toilet, and threw away Jason’s shirt he came to the realization: maybe Jason deserved better. Maybe Jason needed someone who could handle his outbursts, and better deal with his moods. Yeah, Jason was probably done...but he did stay up all night to make sure no one died from choking.

Trying his best not to recontaminate himself from the filth of last night, Dick shoved what he could into their kitchen trash bin. It was then that something blue caught his eyes. Once he focused on the object he realized it was flowers. A bouquet of different flowers, and a teddy bear holding a note in its hands addressed to him. He peeled off the rubber gloves and examined the note, “I love you,” he read out loud. Although the note was unsigned, he knew it was from Jason he recognized the man’s handwriting.

He was going to have to repay Jason somehow, either with good sex or a good meal. He was going to repay him. Slowly, Dick made his way back into their bedroom, he watched as Jason sleeped. The poor guy must have been exhausted. Dick took a few more quiet steps, laid a kiss on Jason’s cheek and whispered, “I love you too.”

 

 


End file.
